Wake County, North Carolina
Wake County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 900,993, making it the second-largest in the state. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 87 Interstate 440 Interstate 495 Interstate 540 US Route 1 US Route 1A US Route 64 US Route 64 Business US Route 70 US Route 70 Business US Route 264 US Route 401 US Route 401 Business North Carolina Highway 39 North Carolina Highway 50 North Carolina Highway 54 North Carolina Highway 55 North Carolina Highway 96 North Carolina Highway 97 North Carolina Highway 98 North Carolina Highway 231 North Carolina Highway 540 Geography Adjacent counties Johnston County (east) Nash County (east-northeast) Granville County (north) Franklin County (northeast) Durham County (northwest) Harnett County (south) Chatham County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 61.14% White (550,867) 20.68% Black or African American (186,325) 10.00% Hispanic or Latino (90,099) 5.93% Asian (53,428) 2.25% Other (20,274) 8.4% (75,683) of Wake County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Wake County has one of the state's highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder. A more accurate tally can be given once all city and town bios are complete. Pokemon Communities Cities Raleigh - 403,892 Towns Apex - 37,476 Cary - 135,234 Fuquay-Varina - 17,937 Garner - 25,745 Holly Springs - 24,661 Knightdale - 11,401 Morrisville - 18,576 Rolesville - 3,786 Wake Forest - 30,117 Wendell - 5,845 Zebulon - 4,433 Unincorporated communities Angelview Auburn Bayleaf Bonsal Carpenter Chestnut Hills Clegg Eagle Rock Falls Feltonville Forestville Friendship Green Level Holland Hopkins Kennebec Leesville Lizard Lick McCullers Crossroads Neuse New Hill New Light Purnell Riley Hill Sandy Plains Shotwell Six Forks Stony Hill Swift Creek Wakefield Willow Spring Climate Fun facts * Politically, Wake County for the most part leaned Republican after 1964, but in the last 15 years, has turned into a Democrat stronghold, voting so in most elections. * From July 2005 to July 2006, Wake County was the 9th fastest-growing county in the United States, with the town of Cary and the city of Raleigh being the 8th and 15th fastest-growing cities, respectively. * Wake County's economy is heavily influenced by the Research Triangle Park (RTP), located between Durham and Raleigh. RTP is the country's largest industrial park and a primary center in the United States for high-tech and biotech research, as well as textile development. The park is home to more than 160 companies employing over 50,000 people. The largest employers in the Park include IBM (11,000 employees), GlaxoSmithKline (6,400 employees), and Cisco Systems (3,400 employees). ** The county's industrial base includes electrical, medical, electronic and telecommunications equipment; clothing and apparel; food processing; paper products; and pharmaceuticals. The agriculture industry is visible in rural areas of the county, with tobacco, cotton, wheat, soybeans, and corn being the most common products grown. ** SAS Institute, one of the largest privately held software companies in the world, is located in Cary. Other major companies based in Wake County include Advance Auto Parts, A10 Networks, Verizon, 3Dsolve, Carquest, Butterball, Cotton Incorporated, Epic Games, Lord Corporation, Lenovo Group (U.S. headquarters), Tekelec, Red Hat, Golden Corral and Martin Marietta Materials. ** In 2007, Forbes magazine listed Raleigh and Cary among the best cities to find jobs in the United States, as well as being the area ranked as the best place for business and careers. Also in 2007, CNN ranked the region has the 3rd best area for job growth, the top region for technology workers, and Bizjournals.com ranked it as the 4th best place for young adult job seekers. Category:North Carolina Counties